


connections - chapter 6.5 of tea and timings

by Vintage_Beast



Series: of tea and timings [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 1800s, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Jane Austen Fusion, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Barebacking, Bath Sex, Creampies, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Historical, Historical Dress, Historical Inaccuracy, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, reader is a good girl, romantic, unprotected sex cos its like 1800 and i dont want them fiddling with a sheeps bladder, well hux tell her she is anyway, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Beast/pseuds/Vintage_Beast
Summary: Its early 1800's, Hux and the reader's date was caught short after rain, they go in to warm-up and decide there's a fun way to do it ;)This is an extra smut route of my fanfiction "of tea and timings" A jane Austen inspired Starwars AU where the main characters are you the reader and romancing Hux. If you would like to read up to the point please check it out in my stories! if not just enjoy the smut!
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Reader, Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Armitage Hux/Reader, Armitage Hux/You
Series: of tea and timings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972333
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	connections - chapter 6.5 of tea and timings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [of tea and timings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073535) by [Vintage_Beast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Beast/pseuds/Vintage_Beast). 



> So people spoke and this is an extra chapter. the PG route will still take place in the main story. I know in this I've not got the clothing fully right but I made a choice to cut down on their layers. Let's face it the amount women wore in those times was mad, I did check though it was common for women to go commando! 
> 
> as always comment if you liked and hope that you carry on or pick up reading the main fic !
> 
> if you are using interactive fics extension.  
> codes are  
> y/c/e - your colour eyes  
> y/c/h - your colour hair  
> y/n - your name

After the kiss Hux escorted you to the garden. Your evening of star glazing was about to get started when the plentiful rain started up. Hux chased you indoors your elegant dress wet and dripping on your lovely skin. His outfit too, the white shirt, in particular, stuck to his skin, prominently showing a healthy splatter of freckles on the arms. There and then you wanted nothing in your life but Hux. Be damn what the world outside thought, if he was to leave you wanted it to be just you and him tonight. 

Hux instinctively goes and fetches blankets from the plush couch, as you start the fire, with a bucket of hot water you have hanging over in a tin bucket. Feeling him drape the knitted piece around your shoulders. "Come keep warm." As Hux wraps you tighter in the blanket. "I feel bad about staying the night Y/n." 

"Was it the kiss; I don't want to come across to you to full-on? As we've discussed many a time before your welcome stay." 

He steps around you capturing your lips, the kiss turns from a soft nudge into a powerful tug between you, the heat from the fire and him radiates off. Breaking off from the kiss " If I'm being truly honest, I'm worried if I stay the night I won't be able to keep my hands off you. I've been worried since the first night I met you." Hux says as noble as ever, you can't fault him for being a gentleman. 

Amazed at this revelation, chasing back into a kiss, "Hux I don't want anyone but you. This may be pure madness that's taken me, but I think I need you. I'm willing to give you all of me." 

"We must think about this Y/N, it's a lovely evening we're having, I don't want to ruin it, you must be completely sure." Stepping a couple of paces back from you, again showing how Nobel he was. 

"You know I'm not as innocent as I may seem."

"How so?"

"Rey has explained, "wifely" duties to me and Rose before. As well as diverging us with stories of her and Ben. Plus I've read books in the library. I may be older, and a virgin but I wasn't going to let myself be ignorant of adult urges. Otherwise, it would be worst when I did learn how to do it."

"you misunderstand, It's not a case of learning y/n. It's something you need to feel, you need connection."

"Then open up to me, connecting with you." dropping the blanket from around you on the floor.

As you start to pull out the pins one by one he's amazed at how many there is in your hair. Y/C/H tumbles in ribbons over your shoulders as you remove the last one. Looking over your right shoulder, you gesture for him to come closer. His hand instinctively draws towards your tumbled hair shifting his fingers through it to cup the back your head. To run his hands moving the waves to your right. A hand on your arm he comes closer to your exposed neck. Whispering in your ear.

"Are you sure Y/N ?" As his lips barely trace your ear. Reviving goosebumps down your neck. Looking at him just your eyes looking to your left, you nod.

"I'm sure Hux. I know you won't tell anyone it can be just ours to know when you're gone."

"I'm in love with you," he says the lightest whispering in your ear. The words tumbling out of his mouth. He pulls away again unsure of himself seeming almost torn. He looked like that scared boy you'd seen that night at Solos ball. Someone who had never known love in their life, discovering it for the first time yet again. 

Turning to face him fully, your hand's cup faces. Looking into his normally cold stare. For you, though it wasn't there as slips between the fear of affection he felt and the affection itself. Cooing to him as you stroke his face with a thumb.

"I'm in love with you too."

Turning to face the fireplace you lean backward into his chest his head nesting on top of yours. The two of you look into the glowing fire together for a few precious minutes. Your head eventually luling to the side, allowing Hux access to your neck. He starts to flutter kisses down your neck, his hands running along the sash at your waist. The feeling of his gloved hands dancing around you gently letting out a sensitive mew, moving your hips away to allow access to the bow at the back of the dress to unravel. His fingers working at the buttons carefully, you hum lightly, he's hands patting you when it's complete.

Turning to face him, you grip on to his waistcoat, melting into another kiss he plants on you softly. Your hand now playing with is buttons. Receiving a growl into your lips, when completed. You step back to let him slip off the waistcoat to his soaking white shirt. He stands and looks at you intently, slipping down one sleeve of your purple dress, the other joining soon after. The dress pools around your feet, with you there in just a corset and petticoat as it had been a summer evening. 

He licks his lips, hunger showing like a wolf looking at your stripped form. Once again just like the night you met his emotions changing, swirling into the next before he gathers himself, back into his more rigid self. Coughing at embarrassment at his slip of lust towards you. " I really can't believe you want to be with me Y/N. You look too perfect to ruin." 

making sure you rub closer to him your hand stroking his. "Then make love to me, love won't ruin me."

"Then let's make it special." Suddenly he hoists you up into his arms like the day of the carriage ride but instead your fully awake to look into his marbled cut face, smiling as he carries you to the small sofa you have in your cottage. He places you down placing kisses on your nose and cheeks climbing on top of you. Kissing you down into the seat, your arms tangled around his neck as he does so. Standing up from you and the sofa, he looks down at you his tall form hunching over slightly, he keeps his eyes glued to you while unbuttoning his shirt. "I have an idea of what may help keep you relaxed. Stay laid right where you are." His hand strokes up the full side of your arm, leaving goosebumps where his fingers touched. 

Staying cuddled on the couch, you watch him go into the pantry and bring out the tin bath you keep in there. You eyes trace over his lightly toned chest and arms that are now revealed from his open shirt. Placing the bath down in front of the fire he looks up with hooded eyes and smirked. Turning to take the warmed bucket off the fire. 

"That was for tea you know." Sitting up to watch him pour it in.

"Well I thought another pot could warm while we um erm"

"Did the devils dance?" 

"Exactly." You get up and walk over to the steaming tub and Hux kneeled beside it. Pushing your hands into his open shirt his skin shivering at your touch as you push away his shirt down his arms leaving him completely topless. His bulge now very evident as you look down on him. 

"I thought you didn't dance?" He draws up leaving his discarded shirt on the floor. Cupping you face and replying between kisses to your lips. 

"This is one dance I can show you" running his hands down your shoulder flipping the straps of the petticoat down. Carrying on down to your hands his gloves having been disregarded when we got the tub, you realise it the first time you've had skin to skin touch, interlocking his fingers when he reaches yours. The touch is jolting but welcomed as this new intimacy is a whole new level of trust he's willing to show you. "Would you like your corset removed Y/N" 

Turning you bend over to grip the bath giving hux a new beautiful view of your ass. His hands start making light work of the corset your wearing, hissing when you back up into him. "you've been keeping this well hidden from me" His breath letting out a new frustration of lust he's been bottling up. 

"More along the lines of I've been keeping it for you." Saying teasingly drawing back up now corsetless. Nipples harden from your growing arousal and Huxs hands now playing with your ass in light taps and caresses. Tipping your head to the side again to let him kiss on your open neck his lust taking over. Suckling on your pressure point producing a loud groan, making you roll back into him. His manhood racking against your behind as he draws an arm around your waist to steady you. Your hands come up to tear at the front of your petticoat, breasts now being revealed to him. Although you cant see you feel his body perk up, even more, his ears flushing a cute red at the slight of your new skin. 

"Shall I get in the tub first" his strong arm holding you by the waist." then you can sit on top of me." Kissing down the side of your cheek and neck, shifting the petticoat off. Sweet little cry as your now fully naked in front of a man for the first time. He lets out a chuckle before letting go of you to remove his boots. " it's not fair to leave you undressed and me not." The heat of the moment is far too much for you to get embarrassed now your turn to show him your full form torn dress on the floor. His mouth grows slack, he runs a hand through his ginger locks, fully messing up the style. He seems in total awe of you. 

"Your beautiful Y/N, and your all mine." you stand biting your lip at his words. "I'm going to make love to you, tonight Y/N. It's all about just you and me. I don't care of age or war. I finally feel affection and it's you."His words seem to bathe you in a ray of golden light his words melting you. He goes to realise his trousers finally revealing himself to you too. His total trust now given to you.

His member bounced out of the bottoms, letting out a little happy murmur of pleasure upon seeing it. You guessed he would be large, but he was beyond sizeable. Proudly already rising upon seeing your fully curved body. Hux walks towards you bending down to smooch you. The kiss becomes a passionate tug once again your hands letting free to roam his body and his to as he cups your breasts. Nipples hardening out at his new touch, he rolls them in between his slender fingers. Your juices flowing now freely, making you pussy glisten. The slight knock of his penis dragging on your skin, heightening pleasure. Hands moving from your breasts to your sides, letting out soft giggles into his mouth as it starts to tickle. Wrapping your arms around his neck, his hands travel lower cupping your ass. Again hoisting you up, you take it as a cue to jump a little, wrapping your legs around his taut waist. 

With you hanging off him he steps into the bathtub. Lowing down still holding you, snogging him making both your lips swollen from the sucking and nibbling. Once seated placing your hands on to his shoulders. The water-displacing over the sides. Your knees either side of his tights you feel a nudge of his penis, in the water below "Hux I'm scared"

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to. I'm not going to force you into this" His wet hands come up to grasp your shoulders, water trickles down over your skin. The light of the fire flickers in them making them glow like mysterious orbs dripping over your skin. You lean down to nuzzle his face, Huxs member twitches between your belly and him. The warm water shifting under you sploshing around your dripping hole. "Just remember I love you." Placing his forehead on yours, those moody blue eyes connecting with y/c/e. He recognises the change in them, dilating with lust as you reposition your crotch over his member. Using one of his hands to guide it into place, the tip rubbing over the hole. As you ease down on to him. "That's it, good girl, go slowly." 

His hand massaging your buttock and lower back. Looking into your face, he sees a mixture ever-changing emotion with your eyes closed, from sheer pleasure; with little wanton gasps, back to pain. "Hux I -"

"You're doing so well Y/N." His member you realise is fully in you. The new sensation is a mixture of pure bliss and pain. Unsure whether you should move or not. As if reading your mind Hux speaks. " Good girl, stay where you are and just feel me." punctuated with a feral growl from him.

Hole throbbing around him adjusting to every inch in you, you look down on him and see he has the giddiest of smiles on his blushed lips, face a violent shade of pink from the heat in the room. With wet hands, you push his hair back slicking it down again. Kissing him on the lips feeling braver to move as he returns it. His hand snaking up to your chest pulling lightly on your teats. Causing an unrestrained vibration to charge through your pussy around the hard member. 

In return, a low guttural hiss lets out of Hux his hip starting to move unable to hold back much longer. Pulling away from your lips to look up at you. "That's it Y/N feel me." one of his hands still playing with nipple the other snakes behind to give a playful spank and grab a hand full of your buttocks. The water around your lower halves swirling and swaying, it giving you a light feeling as it swims in time with Hux new movements. His hips rutting up into you faster, you lean back pacing hands on his chest to steady you. Still, your movements slow and passionate, wanting to fill every vein of him rack through your walls. 

His hands make their way to your waist to give some help lifting you up and down. Making you speak out a depraved moan. Breasts starting to jiggle more as the movement takes over into a faster pace. "Hux you fit in me so well" strangling out a high-pitched moan of pure pleasure "I love you. "

Thrusts between you become more rapid as Hux makes sure that you come down fully on his meaty length, each time, his primal side starting to take over, seems like a mad man "You're going to be mine."Readjusting so he's sat more upright, water rushing around you, "I'm going to take-." Now having better access to your shaking chest he licks at a nipple you running a hand through his hair. The water, your in is cooling but the wetness of it helps you to slide over his cock with ease your to bodies slapping together. Droplets sparking around you and into the fire making it flicker. Realising your nub from his damp mouth " You like this every night I'm with you, Y/N." 

A pleasurable bliss takes you over as your core feels a tightening. A lewd moan you sob to your lover,"I think I'm close." Hux continues to relentlessly thrust into you. "I'm going to come."

"I want you to look at me Y/N when you do. Look at me in my eyes, know who you've given your precious gift to. I want you to remember the rest of your life."He captures your lips and the feeling builds more and more. Both his hands rest on your ass helping the movement again. You feel a heat rush through you and parting from a loving kiss to look at him. Completely undone red in the face, eyes Black with lust and want for you to come on him, looking directly at yours. As your womanhood explodes from the pleasure build, contracting and milking him you feel a different twitch happening in you as Hux slow down. " Do you want it in you? My seed? It is all for you" His face holding on, jaw slack, panting at you. 

"Yes, connect with me Hux"

"with pleasure Y/N" giving you a winning smile, his trusts being sloppier. His states your name over and over again. As he releases in you after a final thrust his seed now flowing through you. Tears start running from both of your eyes, from the overstimulation in your now raw used hole, liquids all mixing in one making you feel full and content. The afterglow taking over you both as you slide off completely on to his supple chest you both lay there in the water. Just listening to the heartbeat of one another. The water moves as Hux strokes your back. "all mine." 

"All yours."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading I hope you enjoyed, I certainly enjoyed writing this one I got so emotional at some points writing! write me a review below and check out some of my other fiction. if you're looking for smut I've written more and check out my bookmarks !


End file.
